dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kilowog (New Earth)
Kilowog could not rescue them again. He was now alone and lonely for good. Along with some other Green Lantern's, Kilowog was assigned to the planet Earth, where he spent some time in the Soviet Union. He was convinced that socialism was the closest philosophy to that of Bolovax Vik, but he could not find any government that practiced it purely. While in the USSR Kilowog helped their scientists perfect the Rocket Red Brigade, a symbiosis of forced genetic evolution and advanced technology in the form of powerful armor. During his time on Earth, Kilowog became close to the group of Green Lanterns who were assigned there. He always had a soft spot in his heart for Arisia of Graxos IV, a fellow ex-Green Lantern who helped him face his ultimate loneliness and loss of his people. However, since Arisia had feelings for Hal, he decided to just be her friend. Kilowog was also good friends with Salakk, John Stewart, Katma Tui and Ch'p, although the latter was initially mistrustful of him. Kilowog's relationship with Hal Jordan remains firm despite Hal's actions as Parallax. His interest in genetics led him to join the New Guardians, supposedly the next step in the evolution of mankind. Kilowog helped them establish an island base before Guy Gardner invited him to join the Justice League. While part of the Justice League Kilowog acted as their repairman and mechanic. Kilowog was one the last Green Lanterns to engage Hal Jordan when Jordan became possessed by the Parallax entity. Driven insane by grief, Jordan used his ring to destroy his old friend, blasting Kilowog's body and leaving a blackened skeleton behind. Vengeful aliens later used "black magic" to summon Kilowog's spirit, transforming him into the Dark Lantern and sending him to exact revenge upon his former friend. This mission of vengeance ended when Oa was restored by Tom "Pieface" Kalmaku, who used the residual energy of Jordan's old ring to redress some of Hal's former sins. Restored to life by Kyle Rayner and Ganthet, Kilowog participated in the efforts to restore Oa and the Green Lantern Corps. He received a power ring from Kyle and fought alongside Rayner, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and a resurrected Hal Jordan in the battle against Parallax. After Parallax was once again imprisoned in the Central Power Battery, Kilowog began the monumental task of training thousands of new recruits, whom he affectionately dubbed "poozers". He apparently bore no ill will towards Hal, and playfully challenged him to a wrestling match in one of Oa's famous mud pools. When two of his trainees were captured by the Spider Guild, Kilowog went on a solo mission to rescue them. He participated in the defense of Oa from the Spider Guild invasion, giving his recruits field instructions on how to overcome the yellow weakness of their power rings. During the Infinite Crisis, where effects from the first Crisis on Infinite Earths took place, Kilowog and Kyle Rayner aided efforts on Rann and Thanagar during their war. Being a part of a greater whole is very important to Kilowog. His greatest fear is being alone, but with so many friends he has nothing to worry about. He is exceedingly loyal, kind, generous, and humble. His power ring constructs display amazing raw power, and Hal Jordan has noted that Kilowog's ring is the only one that makes a sound (usually a loud boom) when it is used. Blackest Night During the Blackest Night event, Oa is invaded by a swarm of black power rings. These rings turn all the deceased Lanterns in the Oan crypt into Black Lanterns, who promptly attack the living Lanterns. Kilowog is attacked by the reanimated Ermey, who mercilessly berates him for not preventing his death, and for saving the life of Sinestro, citing the deaths Sinestro had caused as being Kilowog's fault. Gaining the upper hand, Ermey attempts to rip out Kilowog's heart, but is interrupted by the announcement that Black Lanterns' rings have reached one hundred percent power. Subsequently, the Black Lanterns are given new instructions: to devour the Central Power Battery. Ermey departs for his new objective, joined by the rookie Lanterns he had just killed. Kilowog then joined his fellow Green Lanterns in their attempt to protect the Central Power Battery. | Powers = * : As a Bolovaxian, Kilowog naturally has an enhanced physiology. ** ** ** ** : He could also join his mind with other Bolovaxians. | Abilities = * * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** *** ** | Oath = "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" | Notes = | Trivia = * "Poozer" is apparently a Bolovaxian insult. Kilowog uses it fairly often. | Wikipedia = Kilowog | Links = * Kilowog at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:New Guardians members Category:Justice League International members Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Teachers Category:Scientists